1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a process flow to form a gate structure of a memory device.
2. Information
In response to a desire for smaller, higher density memory devices, new materials are being employed in structures of memory devices. For example, a control gate for a memory cell of a flash NAND memory device may comprise a new type of material to provide a satisfactory performance while allowing a scaling of the memory cell to a smaller size. Unfortunately, such use of a new material may introduce new problems during a process flow to form transistors used to control addressing and/or input/output operations for a memory device, for example.